


I Do It All For You

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, M/M, Mild Language, Smoking, Some biting, Vampire!Xeno, Werewolf!Stanley, a little blood, as werewolves do, basically theyre married, casual nudity, theyre so in love im gonna YELL, you know just vampire things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Stanley couldn’t say that if someone had asked him 3700 years ago if he ever saw himself fawning over a vampire that he’d say yes. Actually, he’d probably snap their neck for saying such a thing to him. And he would’ve had every right to. Their races were in the midst of a bloody war at the time. After the world was turned to stone though the feud between them became pointless. There were much bigger problems in the world than a petty squabble like that.He’d been surprised that the first other person he met when he revived was a vampire, but he was sharp enough to understand the situation for what it was. They weren’t enemies anymore. Xeno’s quick thinking was good for some situations, like the fact that he’d constructed himself a makeshift umbrella to keep direct sunlight from touching his skin, but he lacked the defensive capability that one needed to survive in a world overrun by wild animals. Stanley’s extra sharp senses gave him the advantage in this new place. Their partnership started out simply enough. Stanley offered him protection. Xeno gave him first dibs of the things he invented, and even took suggestions. The steady supply of cigarettes Stanley had were one of his best suggestions, hands down.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	I Do It All For You

The bed creaked beneath Stanley as he rolled over and reached for the pack of cigarettes near the matches on his nightstand. He’d barely opened his eyes before he was hit with the usual morning craving. Once he had the cig in his mouth he made quick work of lighting it so he could take that first luxurious puff. He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes as he held it. Yeah, that was the stuff. It was almost as good as– A sound caught his attention and the strawberry-blond wolf ears atop his head twitched. He rolled back over and took another drag of his cigarette.

Stanley attempted to pat down his hair but the bedhead was quite stubborn. It was hardly fair that it was an issue which was rampant for his kind. He didn’t do anything wrong. Their locks just matted easily. In all the years werewolves existed as a species, even before The Petrification, no one ever found a solution to it. Unlike _some_ races who just apparently woke up perfect and ready to science all day long. Stanley blinked at Xeno’s back. He’d already put on his pants and just finished pulling on his gloves but was still shirtless. It didn’t make sense to Stanley and he didn’t care. He watched the way Xeno studied his own reflection and couldn’t help but wonder just how much trouble he’d be in if he yanked the guy back to bed for a cuddle session.

“I can smell your spike in adrenaline, Stan,” Xeno said loudly without looking away from his own reflection. “Whatever you’re thinking is a bad idea.”

The ears atop Stanley’s head perked up at the sound of his name upon Xeno’s lips. His tail also twitched with the desire to wag freely, but he wouldn’t roll off of it right now. He exhaled a puff of smoke then purred, “You want to know what _I_ can smell, Doc?”

Xeno clicked the claws of his right glove together twice then said, “Be a good dog and shut up.”

Stanley couldn’t help but laugh at that. He did love when Xeno was snippy with him. Had his tail been able it would’ve been wagging even faster now. Stanley sat up and the blanket slid off his bare torso then pooled at his waist. He reached over to the nightstand again so he could tap his cigarette above the ashtray. He eyed Xeno for another silent moment before he finally took another drag off it then muttered, “Are you positive that you’re even a vampire? You have a reflection and all that nonsense. Was it all just some façade to get in my pants?”

“First of all, we both know nothing like that is even remotely necessary to get in your pants. It would’ve been wasted effort on my end,” Xeno replied. He held up two fingers high enough that they could be seen over his shoulder. “Second, I’ve explained a thousand times why your archaic views of vampirism are invalid in this day and age.”

Stanley stretched lazily then said, “Yeah, but you’re so hot when you talk sciency things that I get distracted and can’t focus. Never learn a damn thing.”

“Sciency isn’t a word,” Xeno replied flatly.

“Mm, I can feel a lecture coming on…” Stanley took a drag off his cigarette then tilted his head back and blew a series of smoke rings towards the ceiling.

“As I’ve explained to you before, the vampire race has long since built up a tolerance to silver. Iron still burns us, as it does your kind, but that’s of little importance. Without direct skin contact we can still make use of the metal in a plethora of ways. Furthermore, mirrors like this one aren’t even made out of silver since it was constructed with supernatural beings in mind.”

Stanley continued to smoke his cigarette as he listened to Xeno ramble on about how it benefited the economy to figure out which other metals could replace the ones that creatures like themselves were allergic to. The guy continued to talk until he was ready to put the cigarette out. He did so in the nearby ashtray then shrugged and sighed, “See? Hot. I’ve got no clue what you just said. Though I do have a strange urge to lick that mirror now. Would I die?”

Xeno motioned towards it and replied, “Go ahead and let’s find out.”

“Admit it, you’d miss me if I was gone,” Stanley teased with a knowing smirk.

Xeno pat down a stray strand of his own hair and replied flatly, “There are other werewolves in the world.”

“And not a single one of them is me,” Stanley replied haughtily. He picked up the lipstick on the nightstand and applied it in two expert strokes. While his hair might be a mess at the moment, he wouldn’t stand for his lips not being perfectly kissable at all times. He set the lipstick aside as he rubbed them together with a soft hum. Once that was secure in its designated spot Stanley rolled over to the other side of the bed and leaped out of it in one fluid motion. Not a moment later he stood behind Xeno, smiling at him through the mirror.

Xeno turned his head to the left and kissed Stanley over his shoulder. He licked at the freshly painted lips and waited for them to part before he finally stuck his tongue into the werewolf’s mouth. As soon as he was satisfied, he pulled away and mumbled, “You taste like an ashtray.”

“And yet you’re the one that kissed me, Doc,” Stanley teased. He nuzzled Xeno’s cheek with a happy hum. The red smear on the scientist’s lips tickled him pink.

Xeno lifted the bottom of his left glove then used the heel of his hand to wipe the lipstick from his mouth. He kept his gaze upon his own reflection as he said, “Put some pants on.”

“But then you can’t enjoy the view,” Stanley replied with a wink.

“You suck.”

“That’s more your forte, hon,” Stanley purred. He nipped at Xeno’s pointed ear then added, “Now if you’re talkin’ sleeping outside in the nude and bathing in the energizing light of a nearly full moon, I’m your man.”

“I’d never talk about such an outlandish thing,” Xeno snorted.

Stanley pinched the scientist’s cheek gently and said, “Don’t knock it ‘till you try it.”

Xeno bat at his hand so he released him. “Never. I’ve got more important things to do with my time.”

Stanley furrowed his brow and made a grumpy face similar to the one Xeno wore then nodded in agreement. His arms wormed their way around Xeno’s waist and his gaze traveled over the vampire’s shirtless reflection shamelessly. “You’re so thin I could easily snap you like a twig even without my added superhuman strength. Pale, too. You should eat more.”

“I eat plenty,” Xeno snorted.

“True, you do get into the mood sometimes,” Stanley’s gaze fell to the puncture wounds right above his pec that were just barely visible over Xeno’s shoulder, “but you could stand to leave a mark on me where someone else might see it for once. That kind of thing is highly regarded by my people, you know.”

“Because you really need to show off for both the others of your race that are alive,” Xeno snorted and rolled his eyes.

“It’s not about that,” Stanley shook his head. He stroked Xeno’s neck slowly with his pointer as he explained, “A lover’s mark holds sentimental meaning as well as warns others to stay away. Werewolf aggression skyrockets when it comes to protecting their, hm… sweetheart.”

“Vampires don’t have such a silly ritual,” Xeno explained matter-of-factly. “In fact, it was once thought to be in poor taste to leave bite marks somewhere that couldn’t be hidden.”

“We really are like cats and dogs, huh?” Stanley huffed. He smiled at Xeno through the mirror and got an eye roll in response.

Back before The Petrification, it was well-known that werewolf blood was among the most potent in existence and it was taboo to partake in the consumption of it. Just the scent of it could send a lesser vampire into a frenzy. Not that Xeno had ever been lesser in his life. His lineage put him leagues above the ones considered such. That hierarchy was gone in this Stone World and what survivors there were suddenly all ranked the same. With no stuffy rules to follow, Xeno did whatever the hell he wanted these days. If that meant he felt like drinking the blood of his werewolf companion he did so without shame.

Stanley bent down so that the tip of his nose was pressed against the base of Xeno’s neck. He inhaled deeply then hummed, “Not that the nature of our relationship isn’t obvious since my scent is all over you.”

“Stop sniffing me,” Xeno demanded.

“But you smell like _mine_ ,” Stanley purred. He rubbed his cheek against Xeno’s shoulder blade and sighed dreamily, “My nerdy wife.”

“I’m not your wife,” Xeno grumbled.

“Liar~” Stanley hummed. He kissed Xeno’s cheek and left a nice, red kissy mark. Not that the scientist even noticed. He was way too busy frowning at his reflection disapprovingly. Stanley didn’t know what anyone could possibly disapprove of. All he saw he adored.

“I’ve got so many holes in me that you’d think I was a pin cushion,” Xeno groaned as his gaze traveled over all the marks in various places across his skin. “I’m supposed to be the vampire yet you’re the one who’s all bite happy.”

“Those are love bites because I care about you and am extremely passionate about letting you know that,” Stanley explained. He slid his hand up Xeno’s torso to trace the outline of a particularly dark bite at the base of his collarbone. That was a fresh one from last night and it’d be there for the next few days. Lovely. His tail wagged slowly behind him. There was an unmistakable hint of amusement in his voice as he asked, “Would you like to know which two of your holes are my favorites?”

“If you even utter one syllable of what’s on your mind right now, I’ll have you thrown to the gators,” Xeno grumbled. He pulled out of Stanley’s grip and grabbed his shirt so he could continue getting dressed.

“Tom and Jerry like me lots,” Stanley snickered. He smiled as he continued to watch Xeno do his best not to glance back at him. Casual nudity never bothered Stanley, that’s just how his kind were raised. It sure was cute to watch Xeno pretend the concept didn’t fluster him at all, though. He was so easy to read it was ridiculous.

“Can you say the same about Arsenic and Cyanide?” Xeno asked as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his shirt.

“Those two don’t like anyone,” Stanley snorted. He walked up to Xeno and casually began to button his shirt for him. He smiled to himself when the scientist didn’t know where he was supposed to look so he turned his head to the side. As if they hadn’t seen every inch of one another a million times before.

Xeno glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and replied, “On the contrary, I’m sure they’ll really love you when you’re in bits and being digested.”

“You’re so grouchy in the morning,” Stanley tsked. He fastened the last button then asked, “Would a quick cuddle help you unwind a bit?”

“Absolutely not. I just got dressed.” Xeno’s reply was firm and left no room for argument.

“I didn’t suggest a nude cuddle,” Stanley paused and a grin stretched across his face, “but I’m glad it was the first kind to pop into your head.”

Xeno shut his eyes then cleared his throat and mumbled, “Get dressed and get out of my face.”

“You’ll miss me when I’m gone,” Stanley hummed. The ears atop his head drooped and he pouted for emphasis.

“I’ll be too busy to miss you,” Xeno countered as he pulled his jacket on and completed the look.

“Your mouth says one thing but the way you cling to me at night says something else entirely,” Stanley replied in an almost singsong way. He could see that the tips of Xeno’s ears were pink and he’d never get enough.

He stood there and smiled as the scientist snorted then left the room. Off to work without even giving him a goodbye kiss. No matter. Stanley would get that later on. He walked back over to his nightstand and grabbed another cigarette. He put it into his mouth without lighting it and then headed to his wardrobe to get his outfit for the day.

His mind wandered as he pulled on the black pants that fit him like a second skin. Once he wriggled to get them over his hips he threaded his tail through the hole in the back and adjusted the waist. He picked up the matching shirt next. There were sides of Xeno that only he got to see so the others absolutely didn’t get their relationship at all. Their kinds weren’t known to get along and that made their closeness baffling to the others. Frankly, he didn’t care.

Stanley couldn’t say that if someone had asked him 3700 years ago if he ever saw himself fawning over a vampire that he’d say yes. Actually, he’d probably snap their neck for saying such a thing to him. And he would’ve had every right to. Their races were in the midst of a bloody war at the time. After The Petrification though the feud between them became pointless. There were much bigger problems in the world than a petty squabble like that.

He’d been surprised that the first other person he met when he revived was a vampire, but he was sharp enough to understand the situation for what it was. They weren’t enemies anymore. In fact, it’d only benefit them if they were allies. All he needed to figure out was whether or not this guy understood that as well. It quickly became apparent that he did.

Xeno’s quick thinking was good for some situations, like the fact that he’d constructed himself a makeshift umbrella to keep direct sunlight from touching his skin, but he lacked the defensive capability that one needed to survive in a world overrun by wild animals. Stanley’s extra sharp senses gave him the advantage in this new place. Their partnership started out simply enough. Stanley offered him protection. Xeno gave him first dibs of the things he invented, and even took suggestions. The steady supply of cigarettes Stanley had were one of his best suggestions, hands down.

It certainly hadn’t been part of the plan to develop any sort of feelings for the vampire, romantic or otherwise. Life was funny that way. They spent a lot of time alone together before they ever stumbled on anyone else to add to their kingdom. During this they worked on building their home from the ground up, using the valuable materials they salvaged along the way. Stanley got to witness firsthand just how brilliant the vampire was. They grew close. Even closer than either of them would’ve imagined. Somewhere along the way Stanley actually started to believe in Xeno’s ability to achieve his ultimate goal as well.

Then came the morning after a full moon shift when he awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar room. No, that wasn’t quite right. He knew this room. A quick sniff to confirm his suspicion and he bolted upright in bed. What the heck was he doing in Xeno’s room? The fact that he was naked didn’t bother him, that came with changing back from a wolf and all. He shut his eyes and did his best to remember what happened the previous night but all he saw were random flashes that didn’t make any sense.

“Finally awake?”

Stanley looked up at the sound of Xeno’s voice. The vampire had his nose stuck in a book. He seemed to be scribbling something down which was an impressive feat in itself with those gloves of his. Not that it mattered. Why wasn’t he scolding him for being in his _bed_ , let alone his room?

Xeno pointed over at something and said, “You brought me that last night.”

Stanley’s gaze shifted in the direction he motioned. Over in the corner of the room was what looked like a dead rabbit. All right.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t do that again,” Xeno said calmly. He continued to write in his book as he added, “You can bring anything you catch on your runs right to the kitchen where it belongs.”

Was he upset? He had to be. Stanley didn’t want that. A terrible panic hit him and he shook his head and exclaimed, “I wasn’t in my right mind–! I–!”

“I’m aware.”

“You are…?” Stanley just blinked at him.

“While most other times werewolves have some sense of self during their shifts, when it comes to the full moon transformation, they act on instinct alone,” Xeno explained. “You become an actual animal without any sense of your other self.”

Stanley frowned but didn’t say a word. It was true that the wolf took over during a full moon shift. He didn’t know that was something Xeno would be aware of, though.

Xeno finally glanced up from his book and looked at him. “In addition to the gift of dead thing you guarded my room yesterday. You spent half the night pacing outside my door and wouldn’t let anyone get close. I eventually let you in here so you didn’t end up mauling one of the staff. That’s when you took it upon yourself to hop onto the bed and fall asleep.”

Stanley’s eyes widened and his cheeks started to burn. There wasn’t much that could embarrass him, but this was at the top of the list. That kind of behavior was something his people only showed towards the person they considered most important to them. Someone much closer than a mere boss. Definitely not to a _vampire_ of all creatures. His wolf being that possessive over Xeno didn’t make sense. Clearly there was some sort of misunderstanding.

“You’re quiet,” Xeno observed. “Normally you’d have some sort of inappropriate innuendo for this situation.”

Stanley’s ears drooped, his gaze fell to the bed, and he clenched both hands into fists. His tone was sharp, lacking the usual playfulness he had when he dealt with the vampire as he said, “I apologize for last night. It won’t happen again.”

He would make sure it never happened again even if it meant he had to chain himself up during the full moon. He hurried from the room without waiting for a response, fully aware of the fact that Xeno wouldn’t look at him. Right, the naked thing. It was for the best since he didn’t _want_ Xeno to look at him right now. He hurried back to his own room as fast as his legs would take him then closed the door. He leaned against it and dragged his hands down his face slowly.

Stanley spent the next month dreading the upcoming full moon. As it got closer he must’ve been really obvious about his anxiety because Xeno asked him what was wrong multiple times. He assured him that everything was fine, and the scientist didn’t attempt to pry. He was thankful for that much.

On the evening before the full moon he could already feel the urge to shift and take off running through the closest forest. Being cooped up inside on nights like this tended to drive him crazy, but this time he was too distracted to go for his usual moonlit walk. He settled instead for moving his bed so that it was right under the window and he could sit there and smoke while he basked in the soothing rays.

The moon was at its highest point in the sky when he heard a knock on his door. His ears twitched. He hadn’t even heard anyone approaching, which wasn’t like him at all. That’s how distracted he was. Stanley took a drag of his cigarette then turned to watch his visitor enter the room. His eyes widened when he saw Xeno look over in the corner where his bed used to be, make a face, then turn the other way and finally spot him.

“You’re in here?” Xeno asked as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself. “On an evening when the moon is almost full?”

Stanley turned away from him and put out his cigarette then stared out the window. “Yeah.”

“It has been a month,” Xeno said as he walked over to where Stanley sat on the bed. He stopped in front of him and asked, “Have you come to terms with it yet?”

“With, uh, what exactly?” Stanley asked. His eyes widened when Xeno put a curled finger beneath his chin and lifted it upwards. The vampire opened his mouth just enough to show the tips of his fangs. They seemed to glisten in the moonlight and Stanley heard a faint growl from somewhere nearby. It took him an extra moment to realize the sound was coming from himself.

“I wouldn’t normally initiate something like this first,” Xeno explained, “but I’ve never seen a case of denial as bad as yours. I wonder if that’s because of how strongly you feel, or it’s some deep-rooted hatred for my kind.”

“I don’t have–” Stanley’s breath hitched in his throat when Xeno leaned in close. His pulse immediately began to race and Xeno’s eyes started to glow bright red. That was the telltale sign that a vampire was hungry. That or… _oh_.

Stanley was impossibly wide-eyed when Xeno continued forward until he pressed their lips together. This wasn’t right. In fact, it was wrong on so many levels that he didn’t know where to start. And yet, there in the glow of the invigorating moonlight, he found himself kissing back.

He let himself fall backwards while Xeno leaned forward. The vampire straddled his waist as he crawled onto the bed with him. Stanley was propped up on his elbows and still waiting for the shock to wear off. Or for himself to wake up from this crazy dream. Nothing made sense right now and somehow it felt right.

“The rules of the past don’t apply to us anymore.” Xeno mumbled against his lips. He leaned back just a bit and looked over the still shocked werewolf then said, “You’re an elegant creature with lots of potential.”

“What are you saying?” Stanley asked with a nervous chuckle. The red lipstick smear across Xeno's mouth reminded him of a bloodstain. It sure was distracting. He smiled cheekily and asked, “You want to do experiments on me or something?”

“Or something,” Xeno hummed. His eyes were half-lidded as he asked, “I assume you know what it means when a vampire’s eyes glow?”

“Yeah…”

Xeno continued to watch him. “Just like I know what it means to have your wolf be so possessive over me.”

“Oh.” It was all Stanley could say now that his throat had gone dry.

“There is no right or wrong as we remember the terms in this Stone World of ours. There is only desire and the will to satisfy it.” Xeno paused to make sure he had his full attention. He poked Stanley in the middle of his chest then slid his finger down the length of the zipper there. “What we seem to desire is more than mere companionship with one another. Everything could change if we choose to indulge ourselves. Is this a risk you're willing to take?”

Stanley lifted his right hand and placed it upon Xeno’s cheek. He felt like a passenger in his own body as he admitted, “For you, I'd risk anything.”

Xeno turned his head and opened his mouth to just barely let the tips of his fangs scrape against Stanley’s wrist. His glowing eyes were fixed upon the werewolf as he said, “Good answer.”

As it turned out, the only thing that changed between them was how disgustingly domestic they became afterwards. They already spent nearly all their time together. Then that night they'd given themselves to one another in both body and soul. Add in sleeping in the same bed more often than not once their feelings were out in the open, and it was essentially like they'd gotten married. Not that Xeno would ever admit that. Stanley lived for it.

Xeno could deny things all he wanted but his actions spoke much louder than his words. All the little ways he tried to help Stanley out even after being informed that they weren’t necessary added up in the end. Stanley thanked him for each and every thing he made, no matter the usefulness of it. It was the least he could do since his precious wife took the time to make it for him, after all. The thought never failed to make him smile.

Stanley’s right ear twitched when he heard a panicked shout from somewhere in the distance. He’d recognize it anywhere. Carlos and Max were getting into trouble again. Probably the preventable kind. The pair were such goofballs that it was hard to believe the three of them were the same species sometimes. He shook his head, lit the cigarette in his mouth, then sighed, “Duty calls.”

It didn’t take him long to find the pair. The scent of their overwhelming fear was nearly too much to bear. Stanley had a sneaking suspicion that they were on alligator feeding duty again. The two of them seemed to forget that they were much scarier than any alligator ever would be. But they were good people, even if a bit ridiculous.

After saving the two of them from an odd predicament where the alligators somehow stole one of Carlos’ shoes, Stanley sent the pair on their way. He told them to head outside to see if anyone needed assistance around there. They scurried off with their tails between their legs as they thanked him for his help.

It wasn’t until they were gone that Stanley finally felt the sting in his fingertip. He looked down to see that his glove was torn. Judging by the way his finger stung, he’d probably cut it when retrieving the shoe a moment ago. Stanley removed his glove to find his suspicion correct as a drop of blood pooled on the tip of his left pointer. He brought the finger to his lips then his keen senses kicked into gear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew he was being watched.

Stanley looked around himself but even with his good eyes it was too dark to see much of anything. That didn’t mean much. He dealt with the situation like he would any other, by staying in control of it. Good thing the alligators had this enclosed pit. He slowly backed up until there was a wall right behind him which meant anyone would have to approach him from the front. He could hear the faint sound of someone opening their mouth before they let out a soft huff. Stanley’s head snapped in that direction then he saw a pair of glowing, red eyes.

Vampire. A hungry one, at that. It could’ve been any of the grunts they kept around for labor purposes. He couldn’t see. Either way, they had no self-control and frankly it was embarrassing.

He instinctively took a defensive stance. Part of the same kingdom or not, he wouldn’t hold back if someone came at him with ill intent. He put a hand on the dagger sheathed on his hip and snarled as he growled, “Just try something, I dare you. My knives are always itching to taste fresh blood. I know a multitude of ways to kill your kind and each one is more painful than the last.”

There was a soft hiss before the glowing eyes retreated. Stanley didn’t move. To drop one’s guard was as good as signing one’s own death sentence. Though he stood perfectly still, the ears atop his head twitched and listened to the sound of retreating footsteps. Once he was sure he was alone again he finally relaxed then grumbled, “And they call _my_ kind animals.”

It wasn’t even that much blood, potent or not. Ridiculous. He lifted his hand to bring that finger back to his mouth then nearly jumped out of his skin when someone else caught it. What happened? How did someone sneak up behind him when he was so alert? The only one that ever managed to do that was–

“Quit growling, doggy,” Xeno demanded.

“Doc?” Stanley’s voice cracked just enough to be embarrassing. He cleared his throat then asked, “What are you doing here?”

Xeno released then walked around the werewolf until he stood in front of him. He studied Stanley for a moment then tapped a clawed finger against his own cheek. His gaze fell to Stanley’s hand and he said, “You were careless.”

“It’s just a scratch. Annoying, but it’ll heal.” Stanley replied with a knowing smirk. Just how fast had Xeno moved when he caught what had to be the slightest whiff of the scent of his blood? He actually paused his sciencing just to check up on him and Stanley couldn’t be more flattered. He also really wanted to say the term ‘sciencing’ out loud now because it’d really piss the guy off. Instead of that he offered Xeno a reassuring smile and hummed, “No worries, Doc.”

“I wasn’t particularly worried.”

This wasn’t the first time Stanley was left to wonder whether or not the guy knew that he could smell lies. Still, he didn’t call Xeno out on it. He simply watched as the vampire eyed him. Clearly there was something he wanted to say. Stanley didn’t have anywhere else to be, he’d wait.

Xeno turned his head away, as if he wasn’t particularly interested in what was happening, then said, “You had it backwards earlier.”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific, hon.” Stanley replied. His eyes widened when Xeno used his heightened speed to rush him. Stanley grunted when his back hit the wall. It hadn’t been hard, just unexpected. Xeno was so close to him now that their noses were practically touching. As if on demand, Stanley’s pulse began to race.

Xeno shut his eyes and smiled. He used his left hand to stroke Stanley’s neck right above his speeding pulse. “Mm. My favorite song.”

“Wh…what was I wrong about, Doc?” Stanley managed to sputter.

“I’m not your wife,” Xeno replied. He opened his glowing, red eyes and added, “you’re the one who’s _mine_.”

Stanley gasped when Xeno sank his fangs into the left side of his neck. Fuck. An unexpected attack like that was as hot as it was dangerous. His legs felt like noodles and threatened to give out. He was thankful for the support of the wall behind himself. Stanley squeezed his eyes shut and did his best not to whimper. Of all times for the vampire to finally bite him on the neck, why now? The goal was not to draw attention to them, after all.

He clung to Xeno desperately while he tried his darndest to fight the arousal stirring within him. This was neither the time nor place. Stanley knew that and yet his mind clouded over with how good he was feeling. Vampire venom was potent enough to even take out the strongest of weres. It was supposed to be a natural defense mechanism but it was soon discovered that it had other, recreational uses.

“Doc…” Stanley managed to whisper while he still had enough of his senses. He gritted his teeth when Xeno removed his fangs from his neck. Stanley took slow, deep breaths as he glanced at the vampire. The bloodstain across Xeno’s mouth reminded him of smeared lipstick.

Xeno licked his lips clean and a wild look shined in his eyes. It was primal, almost animalistic. It was the kind of look that'd make a lower life form run and hide. He licked the last bit of blood from the corner of his mouth then said, “Get back to work.”

Stanley watched him leave without another word before he slid down the wall until he was on the ground. He continued to attempt to catch his breath as he put his hand over the fresh puncture wounds. The maniac bit right through his shirt, damn. This one was ruined. Not that it wasn’t worth it but sheesh. The location certainly was unexpected. They’d be partially visible even with a brand-new shirt on. Though his head was still in a fog and his adrenaline still spiked, a grin spread across Stanley’s face. That was _so_ hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up!! Surprise fic for a pairing I haven’t written before woo!! I love these two and their canon domestic nonsense!! godddddd
> 
> “Sweetheart” bitch we all know you meant mate don’t even try that shit with us -knife emoji-
> 
> I cant even deal with how in love these two are… they make me melt
> 
> Yes I said Stanley has strawberry-blond hair. He deserves it.
> 
> The fact that their tag is so empty is a crime. And neither them or their tag is searchable yest. All right, fandom. lets fucking go -cracks knuckles-


End file.
